pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cradily
Vs. Cradily is the first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/29/2016. Story Misty: Lanturn, use Wild Charge! Brendan: Gorebyss, Confusion! Misty and Brendan are at a pool behind a Pokémon Center, as Lanturn swims towards Gorebyss. Lanturn leaps out of the water, and sparks with yellow electricity for Wild Charge. Gorebyss’ eyes glow blue, as it uses Confusion to keep Lanturn airborne. Misty: Nice try. Now, Signal Beam! Lanturn fires a multi-colored beam from its antenna, hitting and stunning Gorebyss, releasing its Confusion. Lanturn strikes Gorebyss with Wild Charge, knocking it back. Brendan: Not bad. But let’s show off our newest skill! Aqua Ring! Gorebyss forms several water rings around it, as Gorebyss shimmers light blue, the Aqua Ring healing it. Misty: Beautiful! Brendan: Isn’t it? I made the decision to use Gorebyss in the Pacifidlog Contest, and I thought to go with something overwhelming. Misty: Well, that will definetely be an eye catcher. Max runs over, panting heavily. Max: Guys! He’s been released! Misty: Oh well, so much for our break. He’s been in the hospital for two weeks, but I’m sure we’re leaving today. Brendan: Please! We have Steven as our guide, who would definetely put his foot down on this manner. Misty and Brendan return Lanturn and Gorebyss, as they follow Max. They arrive at the island hospital, where Steven is leading Ian and Wingull out. Ian seems uneasy on his feet, but looks overall healthy. Misty: Ian! You look out of shape. Ian: That happens when they won’t let you leave for a few weeks. Steven: It was to make sure you were 100% before leaving. Listen, I wanted to apologize again for putting you in harm’s way. Ian: It’s fine. I’d do it again. Steven: Either way, to make it up to you, I wanted to show you guys something. A sort of last stop before Pacifidlog Town. Brendan: Will we still make it for the contest? Steven: If we leave for the detour right now, then yes. Misty: So much for him putting his foot down. Brendan: Eh, it was a guess. End Scene Steven’s yacht pulls up to Wales Island, as they park on a beach. Steven leads the group inland, going through a forest. Max: What’s on this island? I thought it was uninhabited. Steven: It isn’t. This is a private island, owned directly by my father. He decided to designate it as a research lab, to work on a project outside the public eye. Brendan turns his head to the side, seeing a Cradily staring right in his face. Brendan leaps back, falling to the ground. The others look back, as they spot the Cradily. Cradily: (Startled) Dily! Cradily scurries off, the others stunned. Ian pulls his Pokédex out, scanning it. Pokédex: Cradily, the Barnacle Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lileep. Cradily roams around the ocean floor in search of food. This Pokémon freely extends its tree trunk-like neck and captures unwary prey using its eight tentacles. Ian: Fossil Pokémon? Steven: Fossil Pokémon. Max: Mr. Stone said that they were working on making a commercial version of the Resurrection machine. Steven: And this island has been the main testing ground for those different versions. During my travels, I’ve discovered a handful of fossils on my expositions, and brought them to the scientists here to revive. That Cradily there, was most revived from a Root Fossil I brought before. The group arrives at a small building, going inside. There is a lab, and an exhibit area like a zoo with an island and water source, holding a Kabuto, Omanyte, two Anorith and a Lileep. Carrying for them is Professor Proctor, who has blue hair and wearing a lab coat. Proctor: Steven! I wasn’t expecting you. You come to check on our progress on the commercial models? Steven: No, actually, I came to show off the Pokémon to my friends here. Max, Brendan and Misty all run up to the railing, looking out at the Pokémon. Misty: Aw! That Kabuto and Omanyte are so cute! Brendan: I recognize the Lileep due to Roxanne’s. But who’s the fourth one? Max: It’s an Anorith! Pre-evolved form of Armaldo! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. Kabuto is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in extremely rare cases, living examples have been discovered. The Pokémon has not changed at all for 300 million years. Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon. Anorith was regenerated from a prehistoric fossil. This primitive Pokémon once lived in warm seas. It grips its prey firmly between its two large claws. Ian: It’s been a while since I’ve seen an Omanyte. Misty: Oh, right. You have an Omastar. Steven: You have your own fossil Pokémon? Ian: Yep. Found the Helix Fossil at Mt. Moon. Blaine revived it for me. Steven: Ah, that makes sense. Blaine is the one who successfully engineered the first revival machine. Professor, if you don’t mind me asking, where’s Annie? Proctor: Oh, she’s out looking for our second Lileep. It doesn’t like to be kept in this habitat, and gets out all the time. Max: An escaped Lileep? Do you think, Steven: Most likely. Professor, I think she’ll have some difficulty. That Lileep evolved into a Cradily. Proctor: Evolved?! Incredible! It must have been battling with some flying Pokémon that roost here, or some sea Pokémon. Steven: Either way, she may need some help finding it. If you don’t mind, I’d like to volunteer our services. Proctor: Oh, yes! Of course! Thank you so much! I don’t know what we would do without you! Steven: You’d manage in some way. Come on. Let’s search. End Scene Wingull flies over the island, searching for Cradily with Ian and Steven below. Misty, Brendan and Max are searching in a different direction. Ian starts to slow down, as Steven looks back. Steven: I’m sorry if this is too taxing on you. Perhaps this detour wasn’t such a good idea. Ian: Are you kidding? We got to see Pokémon that very few people have seen. It is a great experience. Besides, I’m fine. Steven: But, Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. I’ll have plenty of time to catch up, while Brendan competes at the Grand Festival. Steven: Doesn’t he still have one more ribbon to win? Ian: Yes. Steven: And you don’t doubt that he will make it? Ian: I wouldn’t be wasting my time with him if I did. Steven: Heh. You are a strange one. Wingull: Wingull! Wingull! Wingull circles overhead, as Steven and Ian run to the source. Annie, who has amber colored hair and wearing a lab coat, is on the ground, Cradily towering over her. Cradily is frightened and on the offensive. It stretches its tentacles at Annie, her screaming. Steven moves in front of her, being wrapped in the tentacles. Annie: Steven?! Ian: Wingull, Aerial Ace! Wingull speeds forward, striking Cradily with Aerial Ace. It retracts its tentacles, screaming afterwards. Cradily: Cradil! Cradil! Steven helps Annie up, as they move back. Steven: Annie, what happened? Annie: I, I don’t know. I spotted Cradily, recognizing it as Lileep’s evolved form, and I approached cautiously. Cradily reacted hostilely, and I couldn’t determine what I did. Steven: I see. Ian! Pull back! Cradily forms a silver outlining, which forms at its mouth as Ancient Power. Cradily fires Ancient Power, hitting and blowing Wingull away. Ian dives and catches Wingull as she falls, him grimacing from the collision. Ian: I’ve got you. Cradily screeches, as Steven chooses Armaldo, which stands between Ian and Cradily. Armaldo: Armaldo! Cradily wraps its tentacles around Armaldo, holding it in place. Steven: Cradily, please! I know you’re scared and confused, especially with all these people. But if you let us help you, then we can. Cradily fires Ancient Power at Armaldo, holding it place. Armaldo roars, as Steven sighs. Steven: Very well. Armaldo, Rock Blast, then X-Scissor. Armaldo is surrounded by rocks, them flowing in an x pattern. They scrape Cradily’s tentacles, releasing its grip. Armaldo then raises its claws up, glowing red as it swings it in an X pattern, striking Cradily. Cradily hits the ground, though gets back up, still frightened. Steven: Armaldo. Once more. Armaldo strikes Cradily again with X-Scissor, Cradily hitting the ground. Steven draws a Pokéball, throwing it. Cradily is sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes violently. After a while, the Pokéball locks. Steven goes and picks it up. Steven: Let’s get Cradily back. End Scene Steven gives Cradily some Pokémon food, it enjoying it greatly. The others are watching as Cradily seems completely at ease with Steven. Brendan: Didn’t that thing want to crush him before? Annie: Cradily was just confused and frightened about running into people on its usual strolls. Now that it understands what’s happening, Cradily is much calmer. Steven: I’m glad it wasn’t anything serious. Cradily: Cra! Cra! Steven: Now, Professor Proctor, here is its Pokéball. Steven holds Cradily’s Pokéball out for Professor Proctor, who shakes his head, pushing the Pokéball back. Proctor: I think it’ll be happier with you. Considering that you’ll travel all over, which is what it wants to do. Cradily will be happy with you. Steven: In that case, I’ll treat it well. Does that sound good to you, Cradily? Cradily: Cradil! Steven returns Cradily, as he stands up. Steven: Well, thank you for your hospitality, Professor Proctor. But we need to be on our way, if we are to make it to Brendan’s contest. Brendan: Ah! That’s right! Come on! We’ve got to move! Brendan runs out the door, everyone laughing at the occurrence. Main Events * Ian is released from the hospital, though still slightly injured. * Steven catches a Cradily. * Brendan's Gorebyss reveals it learned Aqua Ring. * Two weeks have passed since the last episode. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Steven Stone * Professor Proctor * Annie Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Lanturn (Misty's) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Armaldo (Steven's) * Cradily (Steven's, newly caught) * Kabuto * Omanyte * Lileep * Anorith Trivia * As of this episode, Aerodactyl is the only fossil Pokémon not to appear in the series. * Ian still suffers from fatigue from his incident with the bends. * Steven catches his first Pokémon onscreen. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc